1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a network connection device and method, and more particularly to a wireless network connection device and method.
2. Related Art
In applications of a wireless local area network (WLAN), a plurality of access points (APs) work in a specific area. A user only needs to be connected to one specific AP to perform wireless transmission of data through a wireless network.
A user is coupled to an AP through a station (STA) to establish a wireless network connection. When an STA S1 is coupled to an AP A1, wireless transmission between another AP A2 and another STA S2 constitutes interference to the STA S1. Without a suitable processing mechanism, the interference severely affects STA S1 transmission efficiency and quality Moreover, the STA sometimes moves far away from the originally coupled AP with the movement of the STA (as a result of user movement), causing difficulty in data transmission or disconnection, and in such cases the connection must be reestablished. In the prior art, the number of false alarms (FAs) serves as a reference for the adjustment of an initial gain.